Never Let Me Go
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: 10.5/martha Rating for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Never Let Me Go**

**A/N: ok I have decided to write a 10.5/Martha story, this story will start off in Pete's World, and I will not call the Doctor's brother John Smith. I had a brother named John so I will call the Doctor's twin Evan Noble hope you don't mind. Rose will be in this story and I will try to keep Rose in character I'm not her biggest fan but I'll try.**

**Chapter 1: The fight **

Evan Noble watched as Rose ranted and raved about how he couldn't do anything right, how he would never be the Doctor.

"Of course I'll never be the Doctor! I am my own person, I don't want to be the Doctor, and I don't want to be compared to the Doctor! I know I will never be good enough in your eyes, but you don't need to keep pouring salt on the wound. I'm sorry he stuck you here with me, but I didn't get a say in the matter, he just dumped us here!" Evan screamed back, he was tired of getting of being blamed for everything that his twin brother did.

"He put me here to make sure you didn't blow up the universe! He loves me; and if you weren't here then I would still be with him!" Rose yelled back.

"Oh your only here because he told you to be here? Were you imagining it were him when you had your tongue down my throat? I am sorry for not being good enough for you, I am sorry I'm not him. I hope you enjoy your life Rose Tyler because I can't be the Doctor and I'm not going to pretend I am him when I'm not." He said as he packed his bag.

"You're just a copy of him, you could never be him!" She yelled.

"I know." He yelled back.

"I hate you get out of my house and never come back." She growled.

"You will only have to see me at work." He said as he took his bag. "Goodbye Rose Marion Tyler." He said and he walked out the door.

8888888888

Evan threw himself into work, he stayed away from Rose she was trying to get the dimension cannon working so she could get back to the Doctor, and she had been snapping at everybody and throwing things. Evan still thought of Rose as a sister even though she said she hated him, he would still help her if she needed it as long as it had nothing to do with the dimension cannon.

Evan was standing about five feet from the dimension cannon drinking his cup of coffee when Rose did something with the cannon and it started up, she expected it to send her to the other universe but somehow it got aimed at Evan and in a flash he was gone.

8888888888

When Evan woke he had a pounding head ache and his body felt as if it had been ran over by a truck, he turned over on his back and opened his eyes. He saw the light blue sky, but what he didn't see were any zeppelins and he knew he was in the universe he was created in. He knew the Doctor would sense him and come running Evan just hoped the Doctor would listen to what he had to say before pointing fingers.

He looked around and noticed that he had landed near Martha's flat; he knew this because when she told the Doctor and Evan over heard her. He went to sit up but a burning pain in his side stopped him, he looked down and saw a deep cut going down his side, he bite his lip and quickly sat up giving a whimper of pain as he did. He got to his feet and looked around before setting off to Martha's flat, he hoped she wouldn't treat him like Rose had and keep reminding him that he wasn't the Doctor.

By the time he got to her door he was extremely weak from blood lose and his legs gave out from underneath him and he collapsed, he knocked on her door and he heard her running to the door.

"Doctor!" she cried when she saw him lying there.

"I'm not the Doctor." He moaned and her chocolate brown eyes went wide.

"You're his brother?" she asked as she helped him to her couch.

"Yes." He groaned as she got him on the couch.

"What are you doing here?" she asked and unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off of him.

"Rose did something to the dimension cannon that made it work and instead of it taking her it somehow got aimed at me and I got sent here." He explained.

"But why would Rose want to get back to this universe when she had you?" Martha asked.

"Because I'm not him, she called me a copy and said she hated me and to get out of her house and never come back. I don't regret leaving and I am not in love with her, I love her like a sister and nothing more, but it hurt me when she called me a copy and said she hated me and to get out and never come back." As he spoke tears ran down his pale cheeks.

"It's alright." Martha cooed as she wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder.

"He can sense me." Evan said once he stopped crying.

"Do you want to go back to that universe?" she asked, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"No, there is nothing for me in that universe." He said sadly.

Martha was about to respond when she heard the ancient engines of the TARDIS as she landed in Martha's kitchen. Martha felt the Doctor's brother tremble when the angry Time lord came into her living room.

"What are you doing in this universe?" the Doctor asked his voice icy calm.

"I didn't plan on doing this if that's what you're wondering!" Evan snapped.

"I didn't ask if you planed on coming here, I asked how you got here." The Doctor said.

"Rose got the dimension cannon running again, but instead of sending her here it somehow got aimed at me and I was sent to this universe." He explained.

"We need to send you back." The Doctor said.

"Why? It's not like your precious Rose misses me." Evan sneered.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor asked.

"Rose always blamed me when something went wrong, and the week before I was sent here we got in a big fight and she called me a copy and said she hated me and to get out of her house and never come back." Evan said with tears in his eyes.

"I-I thought." The Doctor trailed off.

"You didn't even think that maybe Rose hasn't moved on from you, I was never good enough for her, I wasn't you!" Evan screamed.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said softly.

"I know." Evan said.

"I will take care him." Martha said.

"Thank you." The Doctor said giving her a hug. "What's your name?" he asked looking at Evan.

"Evan Noble." Evan said with a smile.

"Like the name, what's wrong with your side?" the Doctor asked pointing to the deep cut going down Evans side.

"Something happened on the way here." Evan said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well the least I can do is close the wound up before I go." The Doctor said and he pulled the sonic out, fixed the settings and closed the wound on Evans side and then he was gone.

"I hate it when he does that." Martha grumbled.

"I know." Evan said with a smirk.

8888888888

Two weeks had passed and Evan was happier than he had been in a long time, Martha never treated him like he was second best. He found he loved to cook them dinner and breakfast and he loved being around the young doctor, he wondered how his twin had not seen the feelings this beautiful woman had for him. Evan noticed Martha watching him sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking at her and it made him feel funny in a good way, he knew he was falling for the young doctor and he had no intention of stopping himself.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Was it horrible? I know Rose seemed mean and I'm sorry if you're a fan of Rose, but I needed to give Evan a reason to cry and what better reason than Rose calling him a copy? Ok there will be some Evan/Martha action in the next chapter, those of you who read "Well this is different" I should update it in a few days. You guys better review! Alexandra. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Let Me Go**

**A/N: Well you guys seem to like this story, I am impressed. Now a lot of you think that Rose was out of character and some of you don't, let me tell you my feelings about Rose and why I prefer Martha over Rose. I don't mind Rose, I really don't, but answer me this: Do you think Rose would have walked the earth like Martha did? Do you think Rose would leave the Doctor to take care of her family? I think Rose is smart and beautiful, but as Elizabeth the Canuck said, Rose was spoiled and she would never go for second best (I'm not calling Evan second best), it would be the Doctor or nothing. I mean think about it, the Doctor told her not to try and get back because she could destroy both universes and what did she do, she built the dimension cannon! She is not a bad person, but if you were Rose and the Doctor just gave you his twin brother to love and care for, what would you do? I want to know what you would do and how you would feel if you were Rose and the Doctor dumped back in the place you came from with his twin to take care of and I'm not saying Evan can't take care of himself. We will have Evan the Doctor in this chapter, enjoy. **

**Chapter 2: This is not going to end well**

**The Doctor**

He could not believe his twin was back, he didn't need computation for Martha's affection and Evan proved to be just that. He had recently realized that he had feelings for the lovely Miss Jones, but he knew he treated her like crap and she probably didn't love him anymore. He found out his feelings for her when he watched her walk away after defeating the Daleks, he knew he was in love with her and planned on telling her and he had everything planned out, he would leave his twin with Rose in the other universe and not have any computation. But since when did any of his plans work out, of course Rose wouldn't be happy with his twin and would build that stupid dimension cannon to try and get back to him. "Oh for once can't I get something to go according to plan!" he cried out to the ceiling.

He knew what he had to do, he got out the phone Martha had given him and dialed her number.

"_Hello?" _Her voice sang through the phone making his knees go weak.

"Martha." He said with a smile.

"_Doctor!" _She cried, delighted that he called.

"May I come over tomorrow morning?" he asked.

"_Don't see why not, does eight sound good?" she asked._

"Sounds great I'll be there." He said cheerfully.

They chatted for a few minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up.

8888888888

Evan and Martha were singing along to Werewolves of Loudon

_I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand,  
>Walking through the streets of Soho in the rain.<br>He was looking for the place called Lee Ho Fook's,  
>Going to get a big dish of beef chow mein.<br>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo! <em>

Evan and Martha sung along with the song a little off key but they didn't care, they were having a good time.__

_You hear him howling around your kitchen door,  
>You better not let him in.<br>Little old lady got mutilated late last night,  
>Werewolves of London again.<br>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!  
>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo! Huh!<em>

Evan and Martha howled loudly along with the song.__

_He's the hairy handed gent ... who ran amok in Kent,  
>Lately he's been overheard in Mayfair<br>You better stay away from him,  
>He'll rip your lungs out, Jim,<br>Huh! I'd like to meet his tailor.  
>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!<br>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Ahwooooo!_

_Well, I saw Lon Chaney walking with the Queen,  
>Doing the Werewolves of London.<br>I saw Lon Chaney, Jr. walking with the Queen,  
>Doing the Werewolves of London.<br>I saw a werewolf drinking a pina colada at Trader Vic's,  
>And his hair was perfect.<br>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London, Huh! Draw blood!  
>Ahhwooooo... Werewolves of London<em>

They had been replaying that song all morning and they had the volume cranked up as loud as it would go as they danced and sang along with the song for the hundredth time that morning. This is how the Doctor found them when he came in the kitchen and he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched them. When it came to part about howling at your kitchen door the Doctor threw his head back and howled making Evan and Martha jump and then they all started laughing. The Doctor joined in and started to sing along with them, to anyone next door you would think someone was killing a werewolf very slowly from all the noise they were making.

"Oh I haven't had this much fun in a long time." The Doctor panted once the song was over.

"I agree." Evan said with a wide smile on his face.

"I have to say that is my favorite song." Martha said and she sat down on the couch and the twins sat down on either side of her.

"I think we are going be having a problem soon." Evan said after a few moments of silence.

"What kind of problems?" Martha asked.

"Rose might be in this universe." He answered and as if on cue the Doctor's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_It's Jack we have a problem."_

**A/N: The song was "Werewolves in Loudon" By: Warren Zevon. If you have not heard this song you need to listen to it because it's a really cool song. Ok I think we can guess what the problem is, I hope I didn't offend anyone with my little speech at the beginning of this chapter. I read on someone's profile who did not like Martha said that she thought our Martha was "Whiny and Annoying" Can you believe that! In what way was Martha whiny and annoying? She was in love for crying out loud! How many of us have ever been in love and the person you love makes you feel useless? Please review, Alexandra.**


End file.
